


I Love You

by devil



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic where feelings between you & Roadhog are confessed ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

You pull back from the kiss, lips still barely touching. You’re always hesitant to break contact, loving the feel of him against you. There was nothing quite like kissing him, even when his stubble scratched against your soft skin. You break away and reposition yourself in his lap, wanting to look at him. Roadhog smiles up at you, rubbing your back. Just seeing how he looks at you, it’s unbearable. There’s so much love in those eyes. Just for you. You giggle, falling against him, placing a kiss against his jawline. He wraps his arms around you, leaning into your affections, only adding to your giddiness.

“I love you,” you breath out, nuzzling against his neck. You plant another kiss on him before you notice he’s gone stiff, his breath hitched. You move back, brow raised. It takes a moment before you realize what you’ve said. You tense up, too. Neither of you have said love to the other yet. And you certainly didn’t expect to be the first one. Saying it to him just felt so right, it sorta slipped out.

He hasn’t said anything, or done anything, other than stare at you, and you’re getting nervous. "Roadhog, I…Uhm.“ Words are failing you.  
"Y/N…” He finally speaks. Hearing him say your name in that low, rumbly voice of his, it makes your heart swoon even now. "Do you really?“  
There was no point in trying lying. You said how you feel, and now all you could do was hope he felt the same. Biting you lip you nod, looking down. "I do.”

One of his large hands cups your face, gently prodding you to look back up at him. There’s a smile on his face, and tears seem to be welling in his eyes. Your chest tightens up. "Roadhog–“

He interrupts you with a big, booming laugh. For a moment you’re panicked, thinking you’ve made a mistake. Then he pulls you close to him. "I never expected to have someone who would love me in return. My lifestyle considered.” 

He squeezes you tight against him, careful not to hurt you. You practically melt into him, throwing your arms around his neck. He lets out another hearty laugh that vibrates through him to you. “I love you too.” 

Roadhog leans forward to give you a kiss on the forehead, and you giggle. He looks down at you, eyes full of tears, and just as loving as always. Sometimes it was easy to forget what a softy the big man was for you.


End file.
